Unloved
by mikeyisbae-876
Summary: "They don't love you. All you are to them is a joke! But here, you will be welcomed without anyone making you feel bad about yourself. Join us." Mikey has always been treated like he was never good enough for his brothers. All he does is screw everything up. He has always felt unloved. 2012 turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story, which is much different than my other story, will mainly be in the point of view of Mikey. So read it, like it, and just do what you do.**

Chapter One

**(MIKEY'S POV)**

Me and my bros were running rooftops and fighting crime, the usual. But there were no nasty mutants or street thugs out. Yes! More time to hang with my bros!

"Wonder why there is no one out tonight?" Leo asked in his leader voice. I always admired him.

"I know, I wanna crack some skulls!" Raph cracked his fingers and neck. I always loved Raphie, and wanted to be like him.

"Let's just go home then, I have to work on the Shell Raiser." Donnie walked over to the edge of the building. And I have always wanted to be smart like Donnie.

"Wait, can't we just hang out? Like go do something together?" I asked.

"Look Mikey, it's late and we have stuff to do. Maybe another, okay?" Leo said calmly.

"You say that every time Leo, we never hang out anymore."

"Just, another time." Leo turned and was about to jump down into the alley before seeing some purple dragons.

"Yes! Let's bust some heads!" Raph jumped into the alley and we followed. The fight began, but it was pretty easy. There were just purple dragons. But I swung one of my nun chucks at one of them and he dodged it, making my weapon smack Donnie in the face.

"Donnie!" I ran over to him, and slightly after that the purple dragons fled. My other bros saw Donnie on the ground and ran over to us.

"What happened?"

"Urg…Mikey's nun chucks."

"Donnie, bro, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, Mikey." The way he said it didn't make it sound like it was fine.

"Are you sure? You didn't soun…"

"Just be quiet Mikey! Or go annoy someone else!" Raph snapped.

"I didn't mean to…" I stood up.

"You never mean to Mikey! You just screw it up because that is what you do! What you are! A screw up!" Raph followed my movement and got up in my face. I felt tears fill me eyes so I jumped to the rooftops and ran.

I heard them calling after me, but I didn't care. Why should I care? Because they are your brothers!

I stopped running and argued with myself until I heard it. I don't know what is was, but I heard it.

"Hello, Michelangelo." No.

"Shredder," I growl and get in a fighting stance.

"No need for that, I don't want to fight you."

"If you don't want to fi…"

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

One of Shredder's henchmen knocked Mikey upside the head, knocking him out.

"Good, now take him to his room." Shredder laughed and walked away.

…

**(DONNIE'S POV)**

We went after Mikey when he ran off but couldn't catch him. Mikey was always the fastest out of all of us. We went home, hoping to find him there. But he wasn't.

I went to my lab and looked at the mark on my cheek. Not that bad, it was just a bruise. I walked to the kitchen and saw Leo making tea and Raph staring at his hands while sitting at the table. I walked to the fridge and Ice Cream Kitty gave me an ice pack.

"Thanks,"

"Meow!"

I sat down across from Raph and put the bag on my face.

"Do you think he will come back?" I asked.

"It's Mikey; he should be home any minute now." Leo answered.

"He seemed pretty upset. I shouldn't have given him attitude. I knew he didn't mean to hit me."

"I never made him cry before." Raph whispered but we heard him.

"What do you mean? You make him cry all the time." Leo tried to smile thinking of his little brothers fake tears.

"I mean cry cry, Leo! Not his fake tears! I…I never made him cry like that. Now he probably hates me, more than usual."

"Don't say that Raph, Mikey loves us. He was just upset after what happened. He will forgive us." I tried to imagine that happening.

"My sons, where is Michelangelo?" Splinter came into the kitchen.

"W-we don't exactly know. We thought he would be home by now." Leo answered.

"What do you mean? Explain."

"Well, we were fighting some purple dragons and Mikey accidently hit me with his weapon and when the fight was over, I snapped at him a little bit. Then Raph said…things. Then he ran off. We tried to catch him, but couldn't." I explained.

"What do you mean by things? Raphael, what did you say to your brother?"

"I didn't mean it! I was just mad about Donnie a-and…"

"What did you say, Raphael!"

"I told him he was a screw up. That he just always screwed up everything and sensei I'm sorry. I want to apologize to him but he hasn't came back yet."

"My sons! How could you?! It is too close to morning so if Michelangelo does not return you will go find him tomorrow night! Am I clear?!"

"Hai sensei."

Oh Mikey, please be okay! Where ever you are. And I want you to know that I'm sorry.

**Okay, so I will post a new chapter every three days. So until then, I'm outtie 5000! And things will get better…well…more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raise your hand if you were a little disappointed by this week's episode! *Raises hand*. Well, at least next week we get to meet Mondo Gecko! He is cute! Well, here is the next chapter so read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Two

**(Mikey's POV)**

I felt myself waking up but I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to lie here though, on this comfy bed. It was so com….wait! Why am I on a comfy bed?

I sat up immediately. The last thing I remember was seeing Shredder. "Shredder," I whispered. I looked around and I was in a cell. But it wasn't a horrible cell. The bed was comfy and there was a separate room to go to the bathroom. If there wasn't a gate blocking me from the empty hallway, it wouldn't seem like a cell in here.

"Shredder! Get me out of hereee!" I yell, hoping that someone heard me. But no one came. I stopped for a little bit before starting again.

"Shredderr!"

"Shh!" A girl about 15 years old walked over to my cell holding a tray of food. She wasn't wearing a foot clan outfit so I don't know why she was here.

"Where am I? Where is Shredder?" I asked loudly.

"He will be here soon. But for now, eat." She put the tray on the ground softly so nothing would fall over.

"No, I'm not eating that. It is probably poisoned." I snarled, crossing my arms.

The girl laughed at me, not a huge laugh but a mocking one. "You would be dead if we wanted you dead."

I glare at her but I was so hungry. I crawl over to the tray and grab the bowl of mush that was there. I make a weird face. What is this?

The girl sat down in front of the cell and giggled at my facial expression. Why is she being so nice?

"Why are you being so nice?" I glare.

"I don't know actually. I should be spitting in your food and calling you a freak like everyone else here does. But I am not. Maybe I'm just used to seeing mutants like the werewolf man, the giant cat, or Spanish fish."

"You mean Rahzar, Tigerclaw, and Fishface?"

"Did you name them?"

"Not Tigerclaw. He was already calling himself that."

The girl smiled at me, not a rude smile or anything. I haven't even seen April smile like that. It was sweet.

She was about to say something before we heard a door open. She stood up and backed away from the cell gate.

Shredder.

"Hello, Michelangelo." He smirked. He looked over at the girl who was standing with her hands behind her back. She was obviously scared.

"Shredder," I growl.

"It is good that you are awake. Now, Violet, come with me."

The girl nodded and walked out of the room with him.

"Violet." I said to myself.

…

**(Violet's POV)**

I agree and walk out of the room with Shredder.

"Yes, Mr. Shredder?"

"I saw that you were talking with Michelangelo, and he wasn't screaming. Care to explain?"

"I am sorry, sir. I just…I don't know…I just talked to him."

"Don't fret, Violet. You making a bond with our guest will help me. I need you to take this and inject it into his arm." Shredder handed me a needle with a blue substance in it.

"Shredder, I don't kn…"

"Violet, if you do this, he will stay with us. Be part of the Foot Clan." I nodded and walked back into the room and stood in front of his cell gate.

"Hey, Michelangelo." I wave and walk into his cell. He looks at me strangely and backs to the corner of the room. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Okay, this isn't going to hurt you. I just need to…" I didn't finish my sentence and put the needle up to his arm. Which he pulled away.

"Get away!" He screamed. So I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little bit.

"Look at me! It won't hurt, okay? Just look at my eyes the whole time." I say calmly, but he still squirms around.

I grabbed his chin and made his look at him, "Michelangelo, look at me." He stopped moving and sat still. Quickly I inject the substance into him. He squinted from the needle, but he didn't whine saying it hurt.

So I got up and walked out of the cell and started to walk out of the room when…

"It's Mikey, not Michelangelo." He said before he fell asleep.

…

**(No POV)**

Mikey woke up with a jump and looked around the room. He was still here. He thought he was alone before some Foot soldiers walked in, four of them. But that wasn't what he saw.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

I heard someone say me name. The voice was familiar. It was Leo!

"Leo!?" I asked. At first no answer, until I saw them.

My brothers and sensei ran up to my cell and smiled.

"We are so happy we found you Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you guys too!" I say in excitement.

They opened the gate and I ran out and hugged them. "Okay Mikey! Now we have to get out of here! Let's go this way!" Raph pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.

We all ran to the door and when we went in it was empty. All there was was a chair and some rope.

"Here, Mikey. Sit down on this chair." Donnie pulled me to the chair.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I can help us get out of here!"

I looked at him and started to back away. Raph grabbed me and put me in the chair. They quickly tied me to the chair. I couldn't move.

"What are you guys doing?!"

…

**(No POV)**

The Foot soldier tied Mikey to the chair. They didn't say anything at all, Shredder told them not to. And now all they did was walk around the room in a circle.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

My brothers and sensei were walking around me in a circle, screaming at me.

"Mikey you are such an idiot! How could you let yourself get captured like this?!" Raph screamed.

"You are always messing things up Mikey! You can't do anything right!" Donnie yelled in my face.

"Stop! Guys what are you doing? I thought you were here to rescue me!" I said struggling against the rope.

"Oh Mikey, you thought we actually wanted you back? Ha, no way! We are done with you being such a screw up!" Leo laughed.

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I listen what they say.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said calmly. "You are never to come home. You failed us too many times. You are no longer my son!"

I scream in pain and closed my eyes. It isn't them. It has to be fake!

"Loser!"

"Screw up!"

"Failure!"

Those three words were repeated and repeated and repeated. My head was pounding and after a few seconds, it stopped.

And I fell asleep that instant.

**Okay guys, so new chapter in three days. Until then I'm outtie 5000!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so me and my friend were talking and realized that there is something between Raph and April on the show! Do any of you guys think so, or am I just crazy? Now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Three

**(Leo's POV)**

We were all geared up and ready for our mission.

Go find Mikey.

Donnie said the last place Mikey's T-phone was tracked at was on a building fairly close to Shredder's lair. So it is pretty obvious where we are going next.

Sensei is even coming with us because this could be a very violent mission.

Oh I just hope Mikey isn't mad at us.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

"GAH!" I screamed and sat up in my bed. Wait…

My bed?

I turned my head and saw my posters and my surfboard. Even my human underwear collection!

"Am I back home? Did they rescue me while I was sleeping?" I questioned out loud. I then heard voices. My brother's voices! I jump up and run to them as fast as I could.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed, but they didn't do anything. Didn't move, didn't speak, it didn't even look like they were breathing!

But out of nowhere they all turned their heads towards me, glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie snarled.

"You are not allowed back here, remember?" Raph smirked.

Sensei walked out of the dojo towards me, "Why have you let him back in here?! He is no longer your brother, and no longer my son! Now leave, you no good child!"

I have never heard Sensei yell like that. Especially towards me! The water works started up again but I tried to keep them down.

"Sensei. Dad." I whimpered, walking closer to him. Splinter glared and slapped me, making me wake up from that nightmare.

…

**(Violet's POV)**

I watched as Mikey tossed in his sleep. I wasn't being creepy, I just so happen to walk by his cell…at 3 in the morning. After a while of watching his sleep in torture I decided to try and wake him up.

I tried shaking, pinching, even shouting. I then sat up straight and slapped him on his face. Hard.

He woke up immediately, panting like a dog. It took him a little bit to realize what was happening.

"Hey, Mikey. Calm down, it's just me. You were having a nightmare." I explained calmly. I stood up and he sat up in his bed.

"Can you leave, please? I just…wanna be alone." He hugged his knees. I nodded. I wasn't going to ask why or try to make him feel better.

Sometimes you have to let people have their space.

**(Mikey's POV)**

After Violet left, I sat in silence before my sobs were loud enough to hear.

"Wh-hy don't t-th-hey want me-e." I cried to myself. They do want you, they are your brothers! Stop crying!

But you heard what they said, they don't care about me.

I agreed inside my head until I heard a loud thud from the hallway. I look towards the noise and see them. My brothers! And sensei!

"Guys over here!" I waved.

They saw me and smile wide, then ran over to me. "Mikey!" They yelled.

"We are so happy to see you, _you no good screw up!" _Leo smiled, which confused me.

"Yeah, _failure, _we are so happy we found you!" Donnie exclaimed. I backed away from them; I felt the tears well up in my eyes. They all looked at me confused, but I wasn't giving in. Not this time.

This is just another joke.

**(Leo's POV)**

Mikey backed away from us and looked like he was crying. We looked at each other for an answer, but couldn't figure it out. Donnie opened the cell which made Mikey jump.

"Calm down Mikey, we are here to help you." I grabbed his arm, but he didn't react the way I would have liked.

**(Mikey's POV)**

Leo walked closer to me. "Calm down, _stupid! We are only here to hurt you!" _

He grabbed my arm with such force I cried out in pain. "Let me go! Get away!" I whined holding my arm. I look up and saw Sensei. He didn't look happy.

He knelt next to me and I felt to strong hands enclose my neck. I couldn't breathe, and everything started to blur out. Then it went dark.

**(LEO'S POV)**

"Sensei, is he…?!" He didn't let me finish.

"No. I put him in a sleep to calm his muscles. He will awaken shortly. So we must go!"

"Why was he acting like that?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe when we get back to the liar, I can test his blood and see if Shredder did anything to him." Donnie answered.

We heard fast footsteps behind us and started for the exit.

"Get them!" Rahzar yelled. But we threw down a smoke bomb,

And were gone.

**Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter, but next chapter will be more interesting. And sorry for the late night update like I had the worst day ever today! Not exaggerating! But I'm glad I got the chapter done. Now, three days, until then I'm outtie 5000! **


	4. Chapter 4

**That awkward moment when you ask your sibling "Guess what happens on Sunday?" and you say "Mondo Gecko!" and your mom says "Mother's day!" at the same time XD. Now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Four

**(Raph's POV)**

We ran as fast as we could. We weren't going to let Mikey stay there another day. Master Splinter was carrying him, while we lead the way.

"My sons, Michelangelo is waking up. We must lay him down." Splinter says. So we lay him on a roof and look around just in case Shredder's forces for following us.

But they weren't. No one was.

Mikey's eyes fluttered open and he looked at us with shock in his eyes. Why was he shocked?

"You guys saved me?" He asked kinda glaring at us.

"Of course we saved you, my son." Splinter was kneeling next to him. But he squirmed away.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Mikey, what's your problem?" I asked crossing my arms.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

I glare at all my brothers and Sensei. Quickly after I stood up as tall as I could. "You know why. Why did you guys save me?! Not like you care!"

"Of course we care Mikey, you are our baby brother." Donnie stepped forward slowly but I jerked back.

"Get away from me, Donnie. You guys are so hilarious you know that! You call me a screw up, a failure, a waste of a ninja! But do everything in your might to come and save me!" I snarled.

"Mikey, we don't mean what we say, we are just…" I didn't let Leo finish.

"Just what Leo? Just joking? Oh, okay, so since you're just "joking" it makes everything better right? I didn't know you were joking, Leo! I try my hardest to make you guys proud of me, but all I get in return is name calling that make me question if I even belong in this family! I have saved you guys so many times too, but I get nothing!"

My "family" just stood in shock, no one said anything. What wimps.

"My son, we did not mean to make you seem unwanted."

"Oh no, I don't feel unwanted, Splinter. I feel unloved, and have felt unloved for many many years!"

"Mikey, just calm down. We are sorry, I am sorry. We never realized how much you were hurting. But just come home with us and everything will be okay." Raph tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, Mikey. We can just go home, we can joke around. You can make those dumb jokes that make us all happy. It will all be okay." Donnie joined in.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it now! You guys don't miss me! You miss what I bring to the team! You guys only want me around so that you guys can be happy, right? It's all about making you guys happy! Well not anymore. I'm not going back "home" and you're not my brothers. And you're not my dad." Immediately after that I threw down a smoke bomb and ran.

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop for anything. I can't believe I just did that! How could you do that to your family! They aren't my family!

I stopped when I was on the rooftop of Shredder's liar. Why did I come back here?

But I still went inside and landing on the floor with a loud thud. No one came after me; I didn't think anyone was in here.

"Welcome back, Michelangelo." Shredder said from his throne.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled.

"Michelangelo, I was only helping. I saw how they treat you. They don't love you. All you are to them is a joke! But here, you will be welcomed without anyone making you feel bad about yourself. Join us. Be part of our family." Shredder offered.

"Your family?" At first it sounded ridiculous. Joining the Shredder! I would never! But then thinking about what he said before, about my brothers. It didn't sound so bad.

"Come on, Michelangelo. You are a great ninja with much more potential then you are given. You would be high up in command, you would be a leader to some people!"

A leader? I always wanted to be a leader.

"Shredder,"

But your brothers! Your sensei!

"I would be honored to join the Foot Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! An early update! And Mondo Gecko is the cutest thing I have ever seen! Not really, Mikey's cuter, but he was still awesome. Definitely my favorite episode of season three so far. And they seriously need to turn Karai back like come on! Okay so now read, review, and do what you do! **

Chapter Five

**(Donnie's POV)**

We tried to go after him but of course, couldn't catch him. Not even Sensei!

Why Mikey?

"What is wrong with him?! Gah he is such an idiot sometimes!" Raph shouts, kicking a can on the roof.

"Raph, you saying that kind of stuff is what got us here!" Leo barked.

"Oh so this is my fault! Well Fearless, you aren't exactly a barrel of love to Mikey either!"

"Enough! My sons! This is only the fault of Shredder! I felt a disturbance in the mind and blood of your brother. Shredder must have injected something into him."

"So, Mikey didn't mean what he said? It was just whatever Shredder put in him?" Leo asked.

"That makes sense. Mikey has never said anything like that before, so it must be from what Shredder did!" I exclaim.

"Okay, so why don't we go to Shredder's lair and…"

"No. It is too soon. We must wait."

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

I wasn't welcomed with opened arms by Shredder's henchmen but at least I wasn't made fun of.

"You will treat Michelangelo with respect as you do each other! Am I clear?!" Shredder snapped.

"Yes, Master."

I bow and just stand there. I don't really know what to do. So I start fiddling with my nun chucks.

"Oh no, you cannot use those anymore. I have new ones for you." Shredder explained.

He left for a little bit before returning with black nun chucks with a red chain. I grabbed them carefully. They looked so perfect.

"Try them out." I nod and start swinging them and realize that the chain is much longer and stronger then my other ones. These were great!

"These are great!" I smile.

"We also have this for you." Fishface held out a gray mask. But I refuse.

"No, the mask stays, no matter what."

Shredder didn't look like he approved but he didn't say anything against it.

"Let us show you to your room." Rahzar offered, it was obvious he was trying to hard be somewhat nice. It didn't work.

I nodded and walked with them to my new room. It was big! "Wow…"

"You have a bathroom in that room over there and a closet, but not like we really need clothes." Fishface joked.

"Yeah, so this is my whole room? Like, all of this?" I asked amazed.

"You didn't have a room like this with your old sensei?"

"We lived in the se… no we are mutants. Of course we didn't have a nice house." I tried to quickly correct my mistakes.

The hummed and then left. I was left all alone in the giant room. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"This isn't home. Yes it is! Better than your other home! Is it?"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to reveal Violet.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey," I tried not to sound upset. That failed miserably.

"What's wrong? If you don't want me here, I can go." She offered. She didn't sound hurt, like other people.

"No it isn't you. It's just…"

"Mikey, I don't want you to finish if you don't want to. I'll just let you be alone for now." She started to walk away.

"Wait, I actually, kinda do want to talk about it. Come in," I offered. She nodded silently and walked into the room silently.

We sit down on the bed and wait. Even though there was nothing to wait for.

I took a deep breath and started. "Everything that has been happening is just a lot to handle, you know? With what my brothers and Sensei said and what they did just...I don't know."

"Look Mikey, you know that the blue substance I injected into you made you see your brothers and sensei. But they weren't there. It was all in your head. I wasn't supposed to tell you but I just…"

"I kinda figured that. I didn't know, clearly. But it makes sense. But when my brothers rescued me and we were on the roofs, they weren't saying anything mean. I was."

"It probably wore off. But why did you come back here?"

"I don't know. After I said what I did, I just ran back here."

"Why did you say to them?"

"I asked why they saved me. Because they don't care, they never cared."

"Mikey, remember that stuff you saw wasn't rea…"

"It isn't about that! Yes that upset me and made me mad but it isn't what made me say what I did! Seeing those images made me think about what they really say. And they say those things that I saw. They never cared."

"I'm sure that that isn't true."

"You don't know, you aren't there when they say those things to me!"

"I know that they must love you if they came here and risked their lives to save you! What I mean is that, maybe you aren't thinking it clearly. Just sleep on it, and see if you still feel the same way."

She started to walk off before I stopped her, "Why are you working for Shredder?"

Violet topped and stared at the door until she answered, "It is a family thing. My mom and dad worked here, and before them my grandparents, and so on."

"So are you parents still here?"

"No. They um…" I saw that she started tear up. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Violet, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I'm going to go." She ran out of the room without giving me a chance to stop her.

What was that about?

I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Okay so I hope you guys aren't confused about Violet. But I'm happy to hear what you think and all that stuff! Okay to until the next update, I'm outtie 5000!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys I'm so sorry! Gah cheer tryouts and my parents wouldn't come pick me up on time! But I guess since I did an early chapter that this is somewhat acceptable? Yes? No? I don't know, but now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Six

**(No POV)**

"But Master, she is telling him about the substance! We have to get rid of her…" Fishface explained.

"No, this is good. It will help work perfectly with my plan." Shredder smirked behind his mask.

**(Mikey's POV)**

I was in the dojo area thing training with my new nun chunks. They were perfect! The flow was much smoother then my old ones.

"Wow…" I say to myself.

"Impressive, Michelangelo. But now that I am your sensei, you are going to learn some new katas." Shredder says

I nod and follow his lead with the new katas. They were hard. But I was going to practice them!

I wasn't going to be the worst anymore.

**(Leo's POV)**

The liar isn't the same without Mikey. Donnie will never leave his lab; all he does is try to find what Shredder put into Mikey.

Raph is always either doing pushups, sit-ups, or pull-ups. And he always has his headphones on so none of us can talk to him.

Splinter is always meditating and will barely eat anymore.

And me, I just sit in my room. Doing nothing but listen to Mikey's T-phone and stare at the ceiling. At first, I thought all of his songs on his T-phone were crazy rap, or beat boxing songs. But it's not.

There are only three songs like what I thought. All of his other songs were slow, and rather sad songs.

Every time I listen to them I cry. I don't know if it is from the song, or the fact that my baby brother used to sit alone when he was sad and listen to these songs. But they are good songs. Like, really good.

I have three favorites; Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade, See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth , and Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran but the cover by Demi Lovato. That one had a star by it, so it must have been Mikey's favorite.

I had ear buds in while I replayed the song once again.

_Give me love like her,_

_ 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_ Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_ Told you I'd them go._

_ And that I'll fight my corner,_

_ Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_ After my blood, turns into alcohol,_

_ No, I just wanna hold ya_

I felt someone nudge my shoulder, I look and see Donnie. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him.

"Hang on," I took out my ear buds. "What it is?"

"Sensei wants us to get ready; he said tonight we go get him."

"Wait, Donnie. Look I've been listening to Mikey's music on his T-phone, and well, maybe Splinter wasn't completely right about what he said about what Mikey said to us."

"What do you mean? Sensei said that there was a disturbance in Mikey's blood and mind."

"I know that, and I believe that. But what could Shredder have given him to make him flip out on us? Like, maybe whatever Shredder put in him just maybe exaggerated how Mikey felt about what we say to him. Because listening to his music, he liked listening to music that was depressing. So maybe he did mean what he said, or at least a little."

Donnie sat quiet looking at his feet until he started to shake his head. "No. You're wrong; this is all Shredder's fault! Mikey loves us and knows we don't mean what we say. He was fine until Shredder started messing with him!"

He didn't give me a chance to answer back. He stormed out of the room.

Oh Mikey, please understand that we do love you and always have. Just come back to us.

**(Mikey's POV)**

So Shredder showed me some of his fighting styles and they are much different then Sens… I mean Hamato Yoshi's fighting style. Shredder's move always make it to where that your opponent, will not walk away alive.

And now I'm on patrol with Rahzar, Fishface, and some foot bots. They are really creepy. The foot bots I mean.

It was so awkward being on patrol with the people I would usually hunt for on patrols, but whatever. I had to get used to it.

"Hey, I smell something." Rahzar stated, smiling the air. He sniffed the air for a while before he pointed north.

"I smell some reptiles." He smirked at me and started to run north.

Oh no. Why? Just why?!

Fishface and I followed until we looked down an alley and saw them. Yay! I think in a very sarcastic voice.

The bots, Rahzar, and Fishface jump down to them but I stayed. I didn't want to fight them!

**(No POV)**

The three turtles and their sensei got in a fighting position.

"Well look who we have here." Fishface smiled.

"You know I'm happy to see you, Fishsticks! So I can beat you with your own robo legs!" Raph cracked his knuckles.

"We don't want to fight you. But we have someone who might." Rahzar glared. Fishface jumped up to the rooftops and came back with the one and only.

"Mikey!" They all exclaimed, but Mikey didn't do anything. He just stood there.

"Aren't you going to fight them, Michelangelo?" Rahzar asked rather annoyed.

Mikey shook his head, "I-I can't." He tried to back away but Fishface slugged him hard against his cheek. Knocking him to the ground.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Leo yelled and they all broke out into a fight. Mikey crawled away from the fight and sat against a wall. But Donnie walked over to him while the others fought.

"Mikey, it's me, Donnie…"

"I know who you are. I was punched in the cheek not hit upside the head with a bat."

"Look, Mikey. You have to come home with us. If you would just…"

"Stop, Donnie okay. Just stop." Mikey stood up and walked to the middle of the alley and saw that Rahzar and Fishface were on the ground. And all the bots were destroyed.

"Michelangelo, we know you did not mean what you said before. It was all Shredder, he messed…" Splinter was cut off.

"I already know that Shredder put something in me. But I still meant what I said. All that stuff was out of my blood when I was last with you guys."

Leo stepped forward, "Mikey, I'm sorry. I was your leader and should have none everything that was wrong with my team. But I couldn't see that you were so unhappy. Here I have something for you." He took out Mikey's T-phone and held it to Mikey.

"My T-phone," Mikey said trying to hide his excitement. I grabbed it and noticed they finger marks on the screen. "Did you use it?"

"I listened to your music. I hope you don't mind. But the songs, Mikey, are great. And I understand why you listen to them. Especially Give Me Love." Leo smiled kindly at his brother.

"That one is my favorite!" Mikey couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

"Mikey, please come home. You know we love, and we need you. Just please, come with us."

Mikey was about to answer before the sound of gun went off and Mikey fell to the ground.

**Cliff Hanger! And NOOO Mikey! And erg I'm a horrible person. But until next chapter, I'm outtie 5000!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, a chapter in one day! Whaaaaaaat! And honestly, I totally ship Casey and Karai. I don't know but I just totally ship them! And man you guys are going crazy about last chapter, well I can reassure you that this on may be worse. No? That's not reassuring? Okay, whatever. Now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Seven

**(No POV)**

Shredder was sitting on his large chair in his special part of the lair. Not doing anything. Just sitting.

Until he got a call from Rahzar. Then he answered it but didn't hear anything at first. But then he heard how Mikey refused to fight the turtles.

How dare he! Disobey Shredder!

Shredder, who was furious, stood up and grabbed his gun.

…

**(Leo's POV)**

"Mikey!" we all yell running to him. We just heard the gun shot and saw Mikey fall to the ground.

"Is he dead?!" I ask with gallons of fear in my voice.

"No." A deep voice answered. We all look up and see Shredder holding a gun.

"You shot our brother! You better have your death wish ready!" Raph growled.

"Foolish freaks! You thought you could get him back. I must say I'm about one tenth impressed. But now I must take my pupil back and teach him how to listen."

"You will not take my son again!" Splinter stepped in front of Mikey.

Shredder laughed and threw down a smoke bomb. No not a smoke bomb. It was blinding gas. We tried to fight it but couldn't.

We were all knocked to the ground and when we were able to see,

They were gone.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

"Urggggg…" I groan and sit up. This bed is so uncomfortable.

Wait, am I not in "my room"

I look around and see I am in a cell. A real cell.

"What..?" I asked but it was painful to speak.

A dark shadow entered the cell and stood in front of me.

"Michelangelo, Michelangelo, Michelangelo!" On the last Michelangelo I was punch in the stomach.

"That was stupid of you. To try and leave. Really?" I realized it was Shredder.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My throat and stomach was in so much pain.

"Well, I guess this is good. Now I can use my…obedience training." He laughed.

Obedience training? What was that?

"We start now," He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the main part of his lair.

**(No POV)**

When they were in the room, Shredder put Mikey in a chair and went and sat in his own chair.

Bebop and Rocksteady were standing next to Mikey's chair, making sure he doesn't get up.

"Okay, Michelangelo. Do as I say. Alright? Now stand up."

Mikey was almost fully standing up before Bebop shocked him and Rocksteady punched him in the stomach.

"Ahhh!" Mikey cried out. He sat back down and was breathing heavy.

"Stand up!" Shredder demanded. But Mikey didn't move.

"I said stand up!" Bebop shocked him again but this time is was worse.

"Ahhh! Stop! Please!" Mikey begged.

"You are to obey me! Now stand up!" Mikey reluctantly stood up and was once again shocked and punched.

"The point of this is so you will obey me no matter how painful you know it will be. Now stand up!"

This went on for about 15 minutes before Shredder decided that it was time for the next activity.

…

Now Mikey was in an empty room. Nothing was in the room, just him.

But then he heard a voice over an intercom.

"Okay, Michelangelo. Your next test is to attack the enemy."

A picture of the Kranng popped up and Mikey immediately attacked it.

"Good. Now again."

This time a picture of Raph came up. Mikey hesitated and didn't try as hard as what he did with

the Kranng.

Then he was sprayed with something. It was only on his shell. But it burned!

"Gahh! What is that?!"

"Acid. Acid that would burn human flesh in a second. But your shell is stronger than human skin. So if you just do as you are supposed to, you will not get hurt."

Another picture popped up and it was of Casey. Once again he was slow and not super powerful with his attacks.

The acid came again but this time on the front of his shell.

"Stop! Gahhh! Please!"

"Do as you are told!"

A picture of Leo popped up and Mikey fought harder than the last time, but not hard enough.

"We have all the time in the world Michelangelo." The acid burned through his back shell once again.

Mikey was now in tears. "S-stop, p-please-e."

"Do as you are told!"

Now a picture of Splinter popped up and Mikey was done with the pain. He full on attacked the picture in seconds.

Then a picture of both April and Donnie came up, but they were destroyed in seonds.

"Good, keep going."

Shredder kept at this for about 5 more minutes until he stopped.

"Are you going to betray me again, Michelangelo?"

"N-no, Master." Mikey shuttered slightly.

The acid was shot once again.

"AHH!"

"I said are you going to betray me?"

"No, Master." He said more firmly.

"Who is the enemy?"

"The Hamato Clan."

"And will you fight them?"

"Yes."

"Will you kill them?"

Mikey didn't answer, so you can figure out what happened after.

"I said, will you kill them?!"

"Yes, Master!" Mikey was in tears, from both the acid

And the fact he just promised to kill his family.

**Yep, I'm dead. Well I hope you enjoyed, you probably didn't. Gah it was so sad righting this! :( Well until next time, I'm outtie 5000!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so thank you so much for the reviews. Gah they make me laugh. Some of you guys are as crazy as me. So in respect to you fans I'm going to answer questions or reply back to reviews on each of my new updates.**

**PhGim.7****\- Technically… you're right he didn't. But we know what would happen if he doesn't.**

**Luna Luver 1****\- It's totally okay to be up that late. Maybe. I don't know, I know I wouldn't be. And I'm sorry to make you cry, but it will get better…eventually.**

**Cookiesnmilk- You can never go too far. Even if that means killing the Hamatos. And your review just made my day.**

**Okay so now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Eight

**(No POV)**

"We were so close! So close!" Raph growled and kicked a can.

"Hey, Raph it's okay. We'll work out a plan and go after him in a little bit." Leo explained.

"No. My sons, I fear that Shredder is not going to take it lightly that Michelangelo was going to join us once again. We must go and save him."

...

Shredder was sitting in his large chair while Mikey was kneeling before him. His other henchmen were there also.

"So, Shredder. What exactly are we doing?" Fishface asked.

"Waiting."

"But for what?"

"You will see. Michelangelo, are you ready for your first fight as a Foot Clan member?"

"Yes, master."

"Then get ready."

…

**(Leo's POV)**

We were right outside Shredder's lair. My brothers were all ready to go in and save Mikey. But Splinter was right.

Shredder probably did something to him.

"My sons do not go in there. Nothing good will happen. We must come another time."

"But Sensei you said to go today! Mikey is probably hurt or hurting." Raph explained.

"I know but we cannot save your brother. At least not today."

"Why not, sensei?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just know that…"

"Sensei, we aren't going to not go in there because of a "feeling". We are going to save our brother, with or without you!" Raph practically screamed.

Donnie and Raph jumped down into the lair and I followed. Not because they are right, but because they can't do it on their own.

We get down there and see Mikey standing in the middle of the floor.

"Mikey. We know Shredder might have down things to you but fight it. Come with us." I explained.

"No."

Wow that was pretty straight forward.

"What do you mean no?" Raph glared.

"I mean that I will not join you and you guys better leave. I don't want to fight you."

"But Michelangelo, you have to fight them. Or else we will have a "water" fight." Shredder held a squirt gun. And Mikey stiffened.

Why is he so scared of that? It's just water.

Mikey mouthed the words "leave" but not angrily. But more sincere, like if we don't leave something bad will happen.

I was about to grabbed a smoke bomb, but Shredder noticed. He wasn't happy.

"Michelangelo!" He then sprayed whatever liquid was in that squirt bottle onto Mikey's shell.

It wasn't water.

You can see where it was burning through a layer or two of his shell. "Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"What is that?!" I ask angrily.

"Acid. Now Michelangelo, attack."

I didn't even see him coming. Once Shredder said those words, Mikey didn't hesitate to attack us. In twenty seconds, Mikey knocked out Donnie and badly injured Raph and I.

"Since when were you this good?" Raph got in a fighting position.

"I have always been this good. I just needed a real Sensei to show me how." He snarled.

"How dare you?! Splinter is a great Sensei!" I don't even remember me thinking that, I just said it.

"If he is so great, why isn't he here? Was he too scared to fight his own son?"

"What is wrong with you, Mikey?" Raph asked, not very happily.

"Oh shut up, Raph. Just go take a nap." I was confused with what he said until he kicked Raph in the face and knocked him out.

"Mikey, I don't want to fight you!" I say.

"Then don't. Leave Leo, I have a job to do. And you might not want to see it." Mikey grabbed a small but extremely sharp knife out of his belt.

"What are you going to do?!"

"You really wanna know? Fine, watch this." He threw the small knife and it embedded itself into Donnie's leg.

"There, know you better help him fast. He has about, maybe, 10 minutes to live." Mikey smirked, and not an innocent, cute smirk. This smirk had evil and hate written all over it.

Quickly, I ran over to Donnie and noticed his breathing and heart beats weren't normal.

"Now, leave." Mikey snarled.

Splinter now came down.

"Sensei, we have to get them out of here!"

He nodded and grabbed Raph while I grabbed Donnie. I threw down and smoke bomb and left. But there was a weird feeling in my arm but I ignored it.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

"Did you do it?" Shredder asked.

"Yes, while they left I threw a poison knife into all of them. They will not live."

"Good, now you are dismissed."

I left and went to my room. But before I got there, I saw Violet.

"Hey, Violet!" I waved. She looked and smiled back a little. I ran over to her.

"What are doing?" I asked leaning back and forth on my toes. Why am I so happy? I just poisoned my family!

"Mikey? Are you okay?" She asked and it took me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you wanna like hang out?"

"Sure, but there isn't much a girl and a mutant turtle can go out in public and do." She smiled.

"You know what I mean, like watch a movie in my room or something."

"Sure, just let me dropped this off and meet you in there. And you better have the popcorn ready!" She said as she started to walk away.

I nodded and smiled, then ran to my room to get the movie started.

**Awe! Love is cute, isn't it?! Oh yeah, you guys probably aren't thinking of that. You are probably thinking about the poison and his family probably dying. Well…..yeahhh. Oh so I got my friend to read this fanfiction, even though she knows nothing about TMNT or the fanfiction world, but now she is crazy about it! This app ruins lives. Well until next chapter, I'm outtie 5000!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys sounded so happy about what happened last chapter! But I was mildly concerned for my health and safety because some of you guys…..are well…..insane. But that's cool, I am too.**

**Luna Luver 1****\- Anything that deals with Mikey is cute, honestly. XD**

**cheshirecali****\- I knowwwwww, and don't be mad at me! ;D**

**PhGim.7****\- He poisoned his family…oh wait…you already knew that…. *cough cough* awkward.**

**BlueFireReturns**** – It's the cute ones you have to be scared of. But thank you so much for the love! :)**

**chococookie212****\- Thanks dude! But now she is just nag nag nag to me about getting a new chapter up. But thank you so much, I got your review during class and it made my day! :D**

**So thanks for all the love and remember to read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Nine

**(No POV)**

Mikey and Violet were sitting in his room watching the movie "Home". The Dreamworks one. Mikey was laying on his bed while Violet sat on the floor right under him.

"It would be so cool to be an alien type thing. But be cute and just make human friends." Mikey said, a little jealous of the cartoon character.

"Technically you are an alien. Not all aliens have to look like what you think. Aliens are people from a different nation or something. So you are technically like that." Violet explained.

"Well then the second part."

"I'm a human. And your friend. And you are cute, Mikey. Just because you are a mutant doesn't mean you are hideous to the eyes. You are cute." Violet smiled and looked up and Mikey who smiled back at her.

"Well then I guess me and Oh are the same, kinda."

"Kinda. Hey so I heard you tried to run away from here, clearly you didn't make it." Violet turned her whole body to face him.

"Yeah, I was close, but Shredder got me and…"

"Did he torture you?"

Mikey just nodded.

"I understand, but you had it lucky."

"Lucky? How?"

"Well, normally if you were to do something as bad as that you would be killed. Right on the spot." Violet looked to the ground at the last part.

"Killed?!"

"Yeah, but since you are needed by him, you weren't killed. But others aren't so lucky." Light tears dropped from the corner of her eyes.

"Who were the others?"

"I told you about how I work her because my family did right? Well, why do you think none of my parents are here? They were killed. And my grandparents were killed. So on and so on. Once one is killed, the next in the family takes over."

"What got them killed?"

"My mother tried to get me out of here while my father distracted them. Didn't work, clearly." There was a change in her voice. Hate.

"Wait, what about you? Are they going to kill you? Have you done anything wrong?" Mikey had a bit of fear in his voice.

"Well, I have a little sister who is about 5 years old right now. So she will eventually take over soon."

"Are they going to kill you?!" Mikey sat up and was extremely worried.

"Nope, so far I haven't done anything I'm not supposed to, yet. But they don't like me, so they are probably watching. And waiting. But don't worry, they need me for now."

"That's very reassuring." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it. And what happened a little ago? I heard that the other turtles and the rat master came here."

"Shredder made me fight them. And also poison them."

"You poisoned them?! What's wrong with you Mikey?!" Violet stood up and was glaring.

"No, no, no, no listen. I have to explain it to you."

…

"We are almost there my sons, just a little further." Splinter said, he was clearly out of breathe.

Leo was barely making it. They got to the lair but right when they got there, they all fell.

Making no sound.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

Right after I told Violet she let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you actually poisoned them!"

"No way! I just couldn't. So they are probably pasted out. It was poison yes, but not the killing kind."

"Man! Don't do that! I thought I was going to have to strangle you!"

"Haha calm down. It's all good."

"No it isn't, you scared me so bad!" Violet grabbed a pillow and smacked Mikey in the face with it.

We had a pillow fight for about 30 minutes before Violet was obviously tired.

"Just let me take a break." She said and sat down on the bed. But it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"Okayyyy." Mikey whispered and picked her about and put her under the blankets. She snuggled with the blanket and murmured stuff, but she was asleep.

"Goodnight, Violet." I was hesitant but I kissed her on her forehead. She was sleeping so what was the big deal?

I grabbed a blanket and went to the couch and fell asleep there.

…

**(No POV)**

"Shredder, has it been long enough?" Rahzar asked.

"No, she must come to us."

"But she is.."

"I know what she is doing! I told her too. I want her to become…close with Michelangelo. Then you can do the job."

"Yes master."

**I love updating chapters. Makes me feel accomplished about something. And this was a type of filler I guess. But things are coming. Trust me. And awe! I love Violet and Mikey! Okay, so until next chapter, I'm outtie 5000.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhh reviews, they make me happy. Like one comment is 100 times better than some person at school talking to me. Is that weird? Nah….wait… *looks down confusingly***

**Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors****\- I'm not THAT cruel. And haha, I'm totally gonna have to start using "oh thank mutagen." XD.**

**chococookie212****\- With this review I just thought of those couples that are like "No, you hang up!" over and over again :) And couple names? Really? Whatever helps you fans sleep at night.**

**Bilbogirl**** and ****BlueFireReturns****\- Okay so I thought about what your reviews said and realized that some things need to be cleared up. Which is exactly what will happen in this chapter.**

**Okay so remember to read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Ten

**(Violet's POV)**

I woke up and looked around. Yep, still in Mikey's room. But he wasn't here.

"He is probably training." I get up and start for the door before I see something out of the corner of my eye.  
Smoke bombs.

"Woah. I always wanted to try these! Wait is this stealing? Nah he won't notice." I open the door and start walking out into the hallway.

I was fiddling with the bomb and about to turn the corner before I heard talking.

Rahzar, Fishface, and Tigerclaw. I hate all three of them, but what were they talking about?

"Shredder needs to realize that we need to kill her now! Before it is too late." Rahzar growls.

"The plan isn't ready." Tigerclaw explained.

Plan? Like it is clear they are talking about me, but plan?

"No! Okay I'm done. Shredder is making a mistake, so I'll do this myself.

Oh my god! Okay, so I'm not scared. Just slightly frightened. Not scared.

I try to back away slowly, but I bumb into a lamp. Why the heck is there a lamp there?!

The three mutants turn to me angrily.

Now I was scared.

"Uh, hi guys! How's it going?" I asked casually.

"You know what. I'm not going to kill you now, but I will later. But until then…" Rahzar smirked.

Okay, I know I have a pretty smart mouth, but I know that I cannot get beat by these guys without having to go to the doctors for weeks straight.

"Hey, so…um…gotta go!" I threw down a smoke bomb.

Too bad I didn't realize how hard you had to throw them down.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

I was training in the dojo area, but I was alone. Normally the other mutants are here. Where are they.

"Well, time to go anyway." I get my stuff and walk to my room.

Wonder if Violet is still there.

I was almost completely in the room before I heard someone calling my name.

No, not calling. Screaming.

"Mikey! Please help!" Violet!

I dropped my stuff and ran towards her voice. Is she okay? Oh god, are they going to kill her?! Did she make a "mistake"?

Finally I make it to the room and saw Violet on the ground. Is…is she breathing?

"V-violet?"

It was silent for what felt like ages. But then she started whimpering.

"Violet! Your alive!" I ran over and picked her up. She didn't look good.

Her whole face busted up and bruised. Along with the rest of her body. She was still whimpering, but not loudly.

I take her to my room and get out a first aid kit. I'm not too good at this stuff, but I know what to do.

…

**(No POV)**

Violet was one again sleeping in Mikey's bed while he cleaned her cuts again.

"Okay, so hopefully were good for now." Mikey whispered to himself and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

He turned the TV to "Toddlers in Tiaras", his favorite show.

"Man, I love this show!" Mikey whispered excitedly.

…

Mikey was at the end of the episode, the part when the awards are announced, and he was on the edge of his seat. So he didn't notice the teenage girl start to wake up.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Comee onnn!"

"Mikey are you watching 'Toddlers in Tiaras'?" Violet laughed.

Mikey quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the show.

"No! Where would you get that idea?!"

"I just…" Violet winced and grabbed her stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts. Really bad." Violet laid back down on the bed.

"Just rest. Wait, hang on! Did you do something wrong?! If I didn't come get you would you have died?!"

"No Mikey, calm down. I'm going to be fine. Shredder won't kill me." Technically that was true, Shredder wasn't going to be the one to kill her.

Mikey didn't look sure but changed the topic. "So, do you go to school?"

"Nah, Shredder has teachers that teach us as much as we need to know. And what about your family, will they be okay?"

"They should be. But they aren't going to come by here for awhile."

"Mikey, listen to me. You need to get out of here. It is pretty easy, just climb out the window and go to your family."

"Wait, why?"

"Because good things aren't going too happened here, and if you stay, it will be the death of you."

"Or you! I can't leave you. Clearly, they don't like you."

"I have nowhere else to go Mikey. I have to stay."

"No you can stay with me and…"

"Shh!" Violet put her finger to her lips.

There was a knock at the door but none of us said anything. The knocks continued, but then stopped.

Mikey stood up and quietly walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. Right when he was about to look, someone slammed on the door.

"Ah!"

"Open the door!"

"Who is it?"

"Tigerclaw! Now open!"

Mikey obeyed and slowly opened the door. "uh…hey?"

"Shredder wants the girl."

"What?! Why?!"

"Doesn't matter." Tigerclaw walked over to Violet and picked her up rather forcefully.

"Violet!"

"Don't worry, Mikey. It'll be okay."

**Cliffhangers, don't you love them? Yeah, I know you don't. And this chapter was really difficult to write, bruh! ARG! So I hope some questions could have been answered. So until next time, I'm outtie 5000!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so so so sorry guys. I would say the only reason why I didn't update is because I was busy but honestly, I wasn't. I just kept forgetting. Like legit, forgetting. I would hate an author if they did that, so, I guess that makes me a hypocrite. Okay guys, so I'm not going to do the review thing today only because it is finals weeks and I just don't have time. Plus, I thought the new tmnt episode was going to be on the 14 but nooooo it is on the 28! Like, come on!**

** Now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Eleven

**(No POV)**

Violet was walking next to Tigerclaw towards the Shredder.

"Hey, so what is this about?" She asked casually.

"Shredder wants to see you."

"No duh, but why?"

"I don't know, now be quiet."

They were now standing in front of Shredder. She looked around and saw all of his henchmen. But why were they all here?

"Hello, Violet." Shredder stood up.

"Hello, sir."

"I can tell you sound nervous. Are you nervous?"

"No, sir. I have nothing to be nervous about."

"Good, now I have a question to ask you."

"Of course."

"Well, some of my soldiers told me that the other turtles and their sensei, is still alive. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, sir. I talked to Mikey and he said he poisoned them."

"Liar!" Rahzar yelled.

"Enough! So you don't know anything about it?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, then get me Michelangelo, I want to be sure."

**(Violet's POV)**

Uh oh, well this won't end well. Mikey is probably a bad liar, not sure, but he probably is.

It wasn't long before they brought Mikey in. Oh god, please be a good liar.

"Violet." Mikey half walked half ran over to me.

"Okay, Michelangelo, I have to ask you something." Shredder simply states.

"Okay."

"Did you poison the enemy, like you were told?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Well, we are dead.

"Well, some of my soldiers said that they saw them. Alive."

"Uh…"

"Why didn't you kill them, Michelangelo?"

"I-I thought I did."

"Did you really, Michelangelo?"

"Yes, sir."

Shredder turned to Tigerclaw and nodded. Okay, so most people don't know why someone nods at another, but I know. It means there was a plan in case this happened.

But nothing happened at first.

"Master Shredder, I did poison them. I know I did!" Mikey looked Shredder in the eye.

"Then why are they alive?"

"I-I don't know."

"Tigerclaw."

"Arg!" I was just shocked with a taser. Seriously?! A taser?!

"Violet! What are you doing?!" Mikey cried towards Shredder.

"Tell us the truth, Michelangelo. Did you poison them like you were told?"

"Yes, sir. I used the knifes I was supposed to!"

Tigerclaw, once again, shocked me.

"AHH! Come one, seriously?!" I scream.

"Michelangelo, violet will be okay if you tell us the truth."

"But I…"

Shocked! Again!

"It was me!"

I was shocked; I can't believe that was said!

"What?" Shredder asked.

"I said I did it." Okay, didn't expect those words to come out of my mouth.

"What do you mean, Violet?" Shredder sounded really angry. Like, really angry.

"I knew that his old sensei was going to come, and that he had to poison them. So I took the knifes that he was supposed to use and switched them out with other ones." Why do I sound confident, I shouldn't. They will probably kill me now.

Oh that's great to think about.

"No! Shredder, she is lying. I didn't poison them, it was me!" Mikey tried really hard to fix what I said.

So, how can I fix this? Let's look at my options;

I can say that I did lie.

I can defend myself more.

I can try and fight Shredder.

I can run.

I can say what I wanted to say about this place then probably die.

Well, none of those sound good. But let's go with 5.

"Shredder, it wasn't me, it was Mikey. But maybe if you didn't make him kill his family the day after he tried to run away, we wouldn't have this probably."

I saw that he started to look at Tigerclaw.

"Wait, I know you are going to kill me, but if you are, at least let me talk."

"Proceed," Shredder growled.

"I know that you kill my family every time something goes wrong or they do something wrong. And I know that my little sister will take over when you kill me. But you have a daughter, Shredder. You have your own daughter. But you don't care if you torture another father. What if he took Karai and tortured and forced her to fight you. Honestly, I don't think you would care. Because you really don't care about her like a normal dad would. Now kill me, because it won't matter. All that will happen is that Mikey over there will kill you. So do it. I want you to. So maybe he can be free, and so can my family."

Shredder was obviously glaring. And I liked it, I was smirking at him. But then I stop because I just realized that he won't hesitate to kill me. I look over at Mikey and see that he has a shocked look on his face. I mouthed the words 'it'll be fine'.

And that wasn't a very calm look.

"Is that all, Violet?"

"Um….no actually. I want to tell you that you are a no good, tin can, paper shredder, that is a disgrace to the art of ninjutsu, and no wonder Hamato Yoshi was a better ninja then you!"

Goodbye world.

Shredder stood up angrily and grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the ground.

And it is not like the cartoons where they get hurt like that and are totally fine. Nope, I was bleeding so badly. This sucks and hurts really bad.

"I will make your end slow you brat child! How dare you say that stuff to me?!"

I shrug my shoulders, "Whatever, it's true." Okay, I admit, I was asking for it. But he was already gonna kill me, he isn't keeping me.

"Stop!" All I heard was a yell and then my sight was covered with purple dust.

**Like I said, so so so so sooo sorry. But I liked this chapter, and this story may come to an end soon. Unless you guys have any ideas because if you do then tell me brah! I need some more ideas! And yeah…that's it. So until next time I'm outtie 5000!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so this is the second to last chapter. I know I know, but I'm sorry. But I'll will be starting a new fanfiction and it will be in the same universe so maybeeee you will see a little bit of Mikey and Violet. Maybe though. **

**blastedformual4- He is a butt head! So I think you will enjoy this chapter a lot!**

**Sara- I'm sorry I made you sad! But I will make it up to you!**

**Bilbogirl****\- The purple dust is the smoke bomb. And that will make more sense in this chapter. And thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**Okay so now for the chapter. Remember to read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Twelve

**(No one's POV)**

Once the smoke cleared up, Shredder saw that both Violet and Mikey were gone.

"Find them! And don't bring me the girl unless she is dead!"

His henchmen nodded and ran out of the room.

…

"Mikey what are you doing?"

Mikey was running down the hall while holding Violet bridal style.

"What am I doing? What were you doing?! You could have been killed! No wait, you almost were killed!"

"He was going to torture you if you told him the truth."

"Violet, that wasn't okay! Bad enough you were getting shocked, but then you put your life in risk because of me."

"Mikey, hey let me explain but put me down first. I can run myself."

"Okay, sorry." Mikey set her down and they started running again.

"Okay, Mikey. You need to go back with your family. They are the good guys and you know that. I tried taking the blame so you could go, and save them. I know you would do the same for them or for me. So you go get to them. I'm going to go get my sister."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"No, I'll be…"

"Stop, Violet. I'm coming."

Violet glared but then nodded. She led them down to where her sister was. The nurses didn't seem to care. They didn't know she was wanted dead by Shredder.

They entered her little sister's room and she was sleeping. Violet quietly picked her up and the two were out in an instant.

"Okay, so how do we get out? He probably has guards everywhere." Mikey asked.

"No, not everywhere. Follow me."

The two ran down the stairs and were in a place they knew too well.

"Why are we in the dungeon?"

"Because the room you stayed in, is actually a secret exit."

"What? How?

The two entered Mikey's old cell.

"Watch," Violet set on a stone on the ground and a passage was revealed.

"Woah. How did I not step on that?"

They ran down the passage.

"That's what I was thinking."

…

Once they thought they were safe, they started walking.

"Hey Mikey, what's your family like?"

"Well, my oldest brother, Leo, he is the leader of the group. He is always smart, and brave. He would do anything to save me or my other brothers.

Then there's Raph, the second oldest, and he is a hot head. He is a great fighter, but he has a temper that can be dangerous sometimes. And he always teases and picks on me, but he would never let anything happen to us.

Donnie, third oldest, is the brains. Like he knows literally everything. Except when we are in dimension X. And I'll tell you about that later. But he get annoyed when I mess with stuff in his lab. But he is a good brother, not the best fighter, but he would do whatever it takes.

Then there is Master Splinter, our dad, and he is the best ninja ever! And no matter how many times we mess up, he will always love us. And fight for us."

"Sounds great, you must be very grateful."

Mikey noticed the tone she had, "Hey, Violet are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just… you are very likely Mikey. To have a family like that, who cares like that."

"You know, Violet, you remind me of all my brothers. And since you only have your little sister, I'm sure my family wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

"Mikey, that's really nice but…"

Violet was cut off by the sound of mumbling.

"Uh oh. Run!" Mikey and Violet say in unison.

The two start running the mumbling was clearer. Obviously it was Rahzar, Fishface, and Tigerclaw.

"I can see the exit," Violet stated. They were so close to the exit, but then, of course, they were stopped.

"Don't even try running." Tigerclaw growled.

"Can we try walking?" Mikey smirked.

"How about jogging?" Violet smiled

"We only need the freak alive." Fishface stated.

"I like how you guys say freak, and you guys look worse than him. Hypocrite." Said Violet.

And she didn't get the nicest response. After she said that, Rahzar punched the side of her face, making her slam into the wall.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled and grabbed his nun chunks and started fighting. The fight was a little difficult since they were in a small corridor.

After some fighting, Mikey realized he needed to get Violet out of here, or else she would be killed.

"See you later, walking house pets!" Mikey threw down a smoke bomb.

Rahzar knew that he was going to do that, so the split second before Mikey and Violet were gone Rahzar shot his claws at the two.

…

Mikey, once again, was carrying Violet as he ran to the exit.

"Were almost there Violet, just hang on." Mikey said, even though Violet was unconscious.

He made it out of the tunnel and ran up onto a roof of a building. Mikey looked down at Violet and saw she had blood on her.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, Violet! Violet wake up!" Mikey moved her sister off of her to see what happened. The blood was coming from her back. He flipped her on her back and saw that she had five claws stuck into her lower back.

"Oh no, oh no, she's bleeding really badly. What do I do?!" Then the idea clicked in his head.

He had to go there,

Immediately.

**Is it sad that my own story writing makes me sad? Well hopefully not because I have been doing that for like all of this story. And next chapter will be up soon, promise! So until next time I'm outtie 5000!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I lied, I'm sorry. I thought I wuld update early, but I guess not. But this is a long chapter to make up for that. So I hope you enjoy. And honestly it made me sad thinking and writing this chapter, and I hope my writing was good enough to do that same for you! And I'm sorry but no comments today, I have no time. :(**

**But now read, review, and do what you do!**

Chapter Thirteen

**(No one's POV)**

The three turtles and their sensei were sitting in the lair.

"Sensei, are we ever going to get Mikey back?" Donnie asked sadly.

"He isn't coming back, Donnie. He poisoned us." Raph glared at nothing as he said that.

"My sons, we must wait. Michelangelo will indeed come back to us."

And right after he said that, guess who came in?

"Guys! I need your help!" Mikey yelled as he jumped into the lair carrying Violet and her sister.

"Mikey!" The brothers run up to him. "What are you doing here?!"

"No time, Donnie I need…"

"What do you mean, no time? We are your brothers!" Raph says angrily.

"Just shut up and help her!" Mikey held Violet out to Donnie.

Donnie nodded and took Violet and brought her to his lab. Mikey followed.

…

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" Donnie asked as he was looking at Violets wounds and organs on his computer. Only Donnie and Mikey were in the lab.

"I needed to come back. She helped me see that."

"Is she a good guy?"

"Yeah, did she work for Shredder?"

"Yes, she did. But she was forced. And then she just…risked her life for me and got us out of there."

"Is that why she has the claws in her?"

"No, that happened in between the last parts of my last sentence. Rahzar got her before I could get her out. Hey I have to go talk to sensei, I'll be back."

"Okay, Mikey."

Mikey left Donnie alone in his lab. Donnie, when he knew Mikey was gone, sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He went over to the girl and looked under her bandages.

"Oh, poor girl. I'm sorry I don't know what else to do."

…

Mikey walked into the dojo where Splinter was.

"Hi, Sensei."

"Hello, my son. How is your friend?"

"Pretty good, still unconscious though. Hey while we're on the topic, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, Violet doesn't really have anyone but her sister and me. Shredder killed her parents and grandparents and so on. So I was wondering if she could stay with us."

"Uhm… are you sure she is trust worthy?"

"Definitely, I know her well enough now to know how she acts. She wouldn't hurt us."

"Very well. But Michelangelo, you might want to go check on her. I can sense her spirit weakening."

Mikey looks at Sensei with complete disbelief and a little anger. "No, Donnie is fixing her. Donnie is smart enough to know how to save her."

After that, Mikey left the dojo and started walking into the living room area.

"Hey, Mikey," Raph called out.

"Hi, sorry but I have to check on Violet."

"What's up with her?" He asked. Leo was sitting on the couch near Raph.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you all worried about her. We are your brothers, and the first thing you wanted to do was save her."

"She is my friend and was hurt extremely badly."

"So, she works for Shredder. You should have just left her there. We don't need another 'flirting with the enemy' problem."

"Raph, that's enough." Leo came in.

` "No, it's not my fault that he brought the enemy here, and bad enough cares about her. Like I just said, it would best if she was left either in the hands of Shredder or…" Raph didn't get to finish his sentence.

Mikey tackled Raph down and started to punch him.

"Stop! Mikey!" Leo pulled on Mikey to get him off.

"Take it back!" Mikey screamed.

Mikey stopped punching and kneeled down in front of Raph's face.

"Violet is the reason I decided to come back to this family. So don't you dare talk about her like that. Because without her, I would have never came back here!" Mikey pushed Raph down and started walking towards the lab.

"Wait, Mikey!" Leo called after him. "This is yours." Leo handed Mikey his T-phone.

"Oh, thanks, Leo."

…

Donnie was typing on his computer, still trying to figure out a way to help Violet.

"Hey, Donnie. How is she doing?" Mikey came in and asked.

"Oh! Um…hey Mikey. She is…well…look I have to talk to you."

Mikey nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, about her. She isn't doing too great. She lost too much blood and some of her internal organs are in danger."

"Wait. Are you just giving up on her?"

"No, Mikey. I'm just telling you that…I've done everything I could."

Mikey walked over to Violet and stood silently for a little bit.

"What if it were April?"

"What?"

"I said what if it were April?! You would do anything you could to save her and she would end of fine! What is different about Violet?"

"It isn't like that Mikey, there is nothing left I… I'm sorry."

Mikey turned back to Violet and sat in the chair next to her bed. "No, Donnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Mikey. And do you need me to leave?"

Mikey just nodded, still looking at Violet. Then Donnie left the room.

…

**(Mikey's POV)**

I sat there quietly doing nothing but stare at Violet. She just laid there, not moving or anything.

And it's weird to think that not that long ago, I didn't even know who she was. It's very weird to think that.

"Hey, Violet."

Nothing.

"Um, I'm not sure what kind of music you like…so I was thinking we could just listen to the music on my playlist."

Still nothing.

I skip through the first few songs until I end up on one I like. It was a slow, but happy song.

It was silent for what felt like forever. The song ended and the next song played. Of course it was one of the saddest songs on my playlist, which is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Her heart is still beating and she is still breathing so do not cry! Donnie might have just messed something up, or read something wrong. Yeah, yeah that had to be it.

The song got to the chorus and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the hot tear create a river down my face. And I sat with my hands covering my face as I quietly hummed to the song.

But now, I was getting to the next stage of almost losing someone you care about.

Anger.

I stood up quickly which pulled the ear bud out of both of our ears. I walked over to Donnie's desk which had a lot of papers on it, and I couldn't stop myself. I threw all of his papers on the ground along with some pencils and pens.

I stood with my fist clinched before I heard someone coming into the lab.

"What?" I purse my lips together.

"Mikey, it's me, Leo. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, Leo. Now goodbye." I don't turn to look at him. And I hear him walk over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mikey…" He says quietly.

Then I broke.

I turn to him and hug him, almost knocking him down. I sob and sob, and try to tell myself to stop but I had no control.

"Shh…Mikey its okay." He hugs me back and rubs my back.

"W-why…" I barely breathe out.

"You really cared about her didn't you, Mikey?"

I nod. I didn't realize how much I did care about Violet until today and yesterday. Like she was my friend, and I might even say best friend. I don't want my best friend to die.

I finally stopped crying, I guess I ran out of tears. Wow, I didn't think that that was possible.

"Mikey, its okay. I can't say I know this feeling, but I know that she most have cared deeply for her, and she wouldn't want you to be sad over this."

"B-but, she is my friend. S-she would be s-sad if it were me."

He knew that that was true.

But he stopped hugging me and walked over to Violet.

"Hey Donnie! Come here." He called out. What is he doing?

Donnie came in, "What?"

"Look on the computer." Donnie nodded and started typing on the computer. After like 10 seconds he stopped and reads something on the screen. A smile appears on his face.

"I..I can't believe it! Mikey! She is going to be fine!"

What? "What?" I asked.

"She will still be in a coma for a week or so, but she will be fine. Her blood started improving enough for me to guarantee that."

I'm shocked. I have no idea what to say or do."

Leo walked over to me and smiled slightly, "She will be okay, Mikey."

I smile back brightly and practically jump in glee.

"Yes!"

**Last chapter! Yay! But I will start a new story…once I get an idea. But I'll get it eventually. Thank you all for supporting my story, it really makes my day. And I hope I made all of you cry in both sadness and happiness. :) Until next time, I'm outtie 5000!**


End file.
